Quite possibly The worst thing I've ever written
by theconsultingpenguin
Summary: Keep in mind, I wrote this back in 2009... This is a crossover for Devil May Cry, Ghost Hunt, and Vampire Knight


Sophia is sitting in the office of SPR, when her mind wanders to that day. She immediately shakes her head, trying to forget him... All she knew was that he came into her life, but then disappeared. So, why has he entered her thoughts. Sophia tells Kazuya she's going for a walk. She finds herself at the same place where they first met. A slight feeling of sadness nearly brings tears to her eyes but she brushes them off. She decides to sit under the giant willow tree, where she and her love had sat and talked. She sighs as she rests her head against the cool bark of the tree. As she watches the leaves blow in the gentle wind, she thinks to herself, "I miss him... I miss how his hair glowed in the sunlight... I miss his touch, his scent. His warmth..." it is then she takes her violin out and begins to play Schubert's "Ave Maria" while a single tear escapes her sad silver-blue eyes. when she is done playing, tears are flowing, but she is silent. Sophia wipes her eyes, so as not to get her violin wet. Then she begins to play some Bach...

All of a sudden, she looks up and sees a figure walking towards her... Her first reaction is to grab her sword, but something tells her not to. She sighs and goes back to playing, closing her eyes, becoming lost in the music. Her playing has such an effect that Sophia herself, doesn't even realize that the figure she had seen in the distance was sitting right in front of her, which catches her off guard and she trips. The man quickly grabs her bow arm, but ends up going down with her. Sophia manages to save her violin, but ends up being knocked unconscious from falling into the tree.

When she comes to, her vision is a little blurry. Sophia rubs her eyes, and the man hands her his hanky. She wipes her eyes, as she had been crying in her sleep... When she is done, Sophia notices the piece of cloth had a familiar scent. It also had the initials K.R.C... She freezes, not sure what to do... The man asks her, "Have you forgotten me already?" as he lifts her chin so she can meet his gaze. Sophia is dumbstruck and it takes her a moment to realize it was Kaien, the man who stole her heart. "K-Kai-Kaien? Wha-" Before Sophia can even finish her sentence, Kaien wraps his arms around her and kisses Sophia deeply.

For a moment, the world stops and only she and Kaien exist. Tears flow freely, cheeks are flushed, heart beating wildly... Sophia is in a daze... When he pulls away, Sophia strokes his cheek and answers, "I didn't forget. Well, to be hone...st, I couldn't. Kaien, I couldn't say it before, but I love you. So much has happened since we saw each other last. You made me want to love again. A reason to live. When I thought I lost you, I was heartbroken. Scared and lonely. Luckily i had my sisters and brothers by my side... I love them, I really do... But they couldn't make me happy. Not like you did... I'm honestly truly in love with you... " Kaien stares lovingly at Sophia, kissing her forehead. "Gomen ne, Sophia-chan... I never meant to leave you so suddenly... but if I stayed at the time, you would have been in danger. An enemy from my past has returned and people whom I love needed help. I didn't tell you simply because I didn't want you to get involved. I know you are strong, but you had just been reunited with your siblings, and I didn't want them to get involved either... I thought by not telling you how I truly felt would spare you pain, if I were not to return. Also, I didn't want to keep you from experiencing love. You know? Sophia, I love you with my entire being. You were my light in the dark... My reason to go on. I'm so guilt ridden for making you worry. But I am here now. from now on, I will never leave your side. I love you, my dear." He bends down to kiss her, but she stops him. "Kaien... I've missed you... More than you know. To have you come back into my life is something I honestly thought impossible. I don't want to lose you, ever again. Ok? I will always remain by your side. You are my world, and like the moon, I am held by the gravity that is Love. I love you!" Sophia wraps her arms around his neck and stands on the tips of her toes to reach his lips. They kiss. By then, it is dark again and Sophia must head back. "My dear Kaien, I must go." Sophia packs up her violin and starts to walk away, but she turns back to a confused and slightly hurt Kaien. "Are you coming?" She says with a smile. "You'll need a place to stay, right? I have a guest room. " Kaien smiles and is speechless. So he follows his love back to her apartment, and eventually, falls asleep in her arms.


End file.
